1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses, and systems for use in and/or with navigation enabled devices.
2. Information
Wireless communication networks provide connectivity among both fixed and mobile computing platforms to facilitate sharing of information. A popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems, and in particular those that are enabled for use with a satellite positioning system (SPS) that includes, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and/or other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs). Positioning signals that are received by a navigation enabled device from one or more transmitting orbiting satellites and/or terrestrial based transmitting stations may be processed to determine a corresponding position (e.g., geographic location and/or altitude) of the navigation enabled device from which orientation, path of travel, velocity, and/or acceleration information may also be obtained.
In addition, information in the form of electronic data continues to be generated or otherwise identified, collected, stored, shared, and analyzed. Such electronic data may take the form of media content such as images, videos, audio, textual content, and software, for example. Some navigation enabled devices may further incorporate the capability to capture and share such media content with other computing platforms via communication networks. As one example, the World Wide Web provided by the Internet continues to grow with seemingly continual addition of new information.